A is for Love
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: 26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether there’s breakups or get together...I got them all here! Chapter 7: G is for Gun
1. A is Astronaut

**Okay, so get this. I had all of this written, and it was deleted. Okay, well I had **_**part **_**of it written. Want to hear some sucky news? Okay, well I don't get any free weekends until volleyball is over anymore. The rest of my weekends are dedicated to tournaments. God, Ellie, I knew you shouldn't have tried out for volleyball. And on top of that, I have five tests tomorrow. FIVE! As if **_**going **_**to school wasn't enough.**

**Anyways, this is pretty much; I get to choose the first letter. (A is for Astronauts) And you guys can give me suggestions in a review, or Private Message for what my next letter should be, or a future letter. Like, if anyone has an idea for **_**X **_**please let me know. Alls I got is xylophone. But I mean, come on. A xylophone? Help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own these twenty six oneshots. **

**Dedication: ****libowiekitty****, cause she's cool, and let me use the ABC idea. Though, I doubt she'll even read this. (She writes for Avatar, and that's what she reads…)**

_**Published: **__September 12, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 1: **__A is for Astronauts_

* * *

"_Who the heck wished for evil plants!?" –Sam Manson_

* * *

Two teens sat on the playgrounds swings, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. It was a tradition they had acquired over the years, watching the sun rise on a Sunday morning. It was the only time they head two themselves away from school, their other friends, and Danny's ghost hunting. It was the only time that was truly peaceful.

Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulders. "I can't believe you'll be gone the whole summer." She said. "I don't know if I'd be able to do two weeks of NASA camp."

Danny shrugged. "I like it."

"Why do you want to be an astronaut anyways?" Sam asked curiously.

"Don't you remember?" Danny chuckled. "I promised."

Sam smiled. She did remember. She just wondered if he'd remembered as well as she had.

* * *

_The swings teetered back and forth. It was midnight, and the playground had long ago been abandoned by the nine year olds who usually occupied it. That is, except for two of them, sitting on a bench, watching the swings push themselves back and forth from the wind._

_A girl with short black hair tilted her head up, and watched a comet cross the night sky. "I wish I was able to fly up there." She said._

_A raven hair boy looked over at her, and yawned. "You called me at midnight to look at the stars?" He spluttered. "I was supposed to be in bed three hours ago! If I get caught…"_

"_Sorry, Danny…" She stood up, and walked over to the swings. "I was just…scared." She trembled. Danny gave her a concerned look._

"_About what?" he asked curiously, sitting on the swing beside her._

"_I- well I'm not sure what it is exactly. But every night, there's someone- something screaming in my room. It keeps say 'Get out.' every night. And after that I feel like I can't breathe, like it's choking me. I'm scared, and no one will believe me. Except you."_

_Danny hopped of the swing, and his tiny arm's wrapped around Sam's tiny body. Sam blushed at his touch slightly comforted. "Tomorrow, I'll bring the Specter Deflector, and then no ghost will be able to touch you!"_

_Danny reluctantly let go of Sam to make sure she had stopped trembling. Sam wasn't really sure if whatever was bothering her was a ghost or not, but she nodded her head in thanks anyways. She was comforted that Danny was able to find a solution, and hopped on one of the swings._

_Danny gave her a push on the swing, so she began swinging gently. Danny hopped on the swing next to her. He looked up at the stars. "It really is nice." Danny said. He looked over at Sam, who was also looking at the stars. "Very pretty."_

_"I'd be too scared to go up there, though." Sam shuddered. "I don't like heights."_

_"Well, I'll go up there for you." Danny said, puffing his chest proudly. "And I'll tell you everything I see up there." He skidded to a halt. _

_Sam stopped swinging too. "Promise?" She asked._

_"Promise." Danny repeated solemnly. "I'll even tell you about all the aliens…"_

_Sam laughed. "Shut up, Danny."_

_"Fine, then I won't bring you back a star." Danny pouted._

_With out warning, Sam tackled Danny. Danny was caught by surprise, and fell quickly. Sam pinned him to the ground. _

_"Let me go!" Danny cried._

_"One condition…" Sam started._

_"Fine, I'll bring you a star." _

_Sam rolled over off of him wordlessly, and the two of them laid under the swings, watching the nighttime sky._

_"For you, I'd bring back a hundred stars." Danny muttered. Except Sam didn't hear, and the two nine year olds watched the stars till the early morning, under the swings._

* * *

Sam laughed. "Looks like you'll have to break your promise. You can't bring me a star." 

"Not from space…" Danny trailed off. Without another word, he pulled out a tiny crystal shaped star attached to a pretty silver chain. The sun reflected the intricate crystal, showing many brilliant rainbow colors.

"Danny, it's…"

Danny motioned toward her, slipping the tiny star necklace around her neck. The necklace really did look beautiful on her.

Sam threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. Then, after realizing what she had done, she drew back. "Danny, I'm sorry." She blushed. "It's just the necklace is so beautiful and the sun rise just-"

Sam's talking was cut off by Danny's lips on her own. He was tentative and unsure. Sam smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waste. Danny grabbed Sam's cheek, lifting her chin up a little.

Sam had no clue how long they stood there, kissing. But when Danny finally broke the kiss, Sam smiled, blushing madly. "I have to go, Danny."

"That's Mister Astronaut to you." He said. "Want me to take you home?"

"That would be great." Sam said.

Without warning, Danny scooped Sam up and threw her over his shoulder. "Danny put me down!"

"Who's Danny?" Danny asked as he started walking in the direction of Sam's house, Sam still over his shoulder and pounding on his back.

Sam growled mockingly. "Mister Astronaut."

Danny dropped her, though carefully, and then he began sprinting towards Sam's house. "I'll get you." She laughed.

"If you can catch me." Danny called; he was already past the playgrounds. It was a miracle he heard her, but he slowed up a little.

And Sam sprinted after him running in the direction of the sun rise, her necklace swinging from side to side as she went.

* * *

**Most of these oneshots, one be very long. In fact, I was hoping to get the shorter than this. Maybe two or three pages. I actually hated this oneshot. But I couldn't think of any other way to do astronauts in there. Actually I could...but, I wanted to make it romantic too. So...hopefully my next one will turn out better.**

**_Reminder: Please, suggest things that start with the letter's and try to keep them clean. If you don't suggest anything, then I can't update._**

**Anyways, send me a smile. I spent two weeks working on My Sister's Keeper and I only got one review. Thanks Em Phantom...**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


	2. B is for Balloons

**Well, seeing as only one person reviewed last chapter. I was kind of depressed. But, I'll keep updating for the fact of boredom (though I really should update Cut)**

**Anyways, keep giving me suggestions for the letters of the Alphabet. Although I only had one suggestion for the letter X. So I'm writing this next chapter with my own letter choice…**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom? Mine? I wish.**

**Dedication: Shadow Moss, because, she's my only reviewer so far. Thanks, kid!**

_**Published: **__September 16, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here!_

_**Chapter 2: **__B is for Balloon_

* * *

"_Valerie, you don't wanna do this!" –Danny  
"No, __(Holds up a weapon) you__ don't want me to do this." -Valerie  
"Well... yeah..." –Danny_

* * *

"Honestly, Danny, if you don't tell me where you are taking me this minute…"

"Sam, chill out, it's a surprise. You don't turn sixteen everyday."

"I already told you Danny, I don't want anything. So if you spent even one dollar on me…"

Danny grabbed Sam's wrist and led her across the street, towards the field he had spent every Sunday for the past four months. He had not told her where they were going and to keep her from figuring it out, he blindfolded her. He gave her wrist and extra reassuring squeeze. "I didn't spend a dime, Sam."

Which, Danny was telling the truth. He hadn't spent any money, though Jazz had helped him pay for a lot of things he needed to make his present. He and his dad had spent months working on Sam's present in the abandoned field a few miles out of town. It was a miracle Sam didn't catch on that he and his dad had gone out of town practically every Sunday to go fishing. Honestly, Sam had to know him better than that. Fishing?

"Oh, Danny, just tell me what it is! You know I don't handle reactions well." Sam muttered darkly. She had no clue what she was being led too, and frankly, she was a little scared.

Danny shook his head, and then he realized Sam couldn't see. "Nope, sorry, Sammy, not a chance in the world. Just breathe we're almost there."

"It's Sam." She scolded. How many times did she have to tell him that?

Without warning, Danny scooped Sam up and set her down gently inside of a basket like thing. He let go of her carefully, to make sure she wasn't touching anything. "Don't move whatever happens." He whispered in her ear.

Sam nodded hesitantly, becoming a statue. Danny marveled at the beautiful girl standing before him. Her hair was long and strait going far past her shoulders. She wore a purple jacket and jeans to protect her from the cold October air. Her silver necklace that her parents had given her for her birthday barely showed under her jacket. Even blindfolded and confused, she looked beautiful. And Danny had been preparing for months for this one moment which would change their lives. The perfect place to tell Sam he had loved her for as long as he could remember.

Suddenly the ground was gone beneath them, and the wind whipped at Sam's hair. "Danny…" She warned.

"Wait, a minute, Sam. Keep your blindfold on." He grunted, moving around her.

After two minutes, Sam felt a steady breeze. Sam sat down. Danny didn't seem to want her to take off her blindfold yet, so she began talking. "Can you believe what Tucker got me? A piranha? I mean, honestly, what goes through that boys head sometimes…"

"I thought you always wanted a piranha?" Danny asked absently.

"Yeah, when I was ten!" She laughed. "Mom and dad weren't happy about it, but, they said I could keep it. I still need to think of a name, though…And I'm pretty sure it doesn't like the fish food, Tucker got it either."

"I'm going to take you blindfold off in a second." He said.

Danny was suddenly beside Sam, and he pulled her to her feet. Then he walked her a few paces forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam let her hands feel around, and grabbed onto the edge of the basket. "Okay, ready?" Danny asked.

"Not really."

Danny rocked Sam back and forth.

"One!

Two!

Three!"

With one movement, Danny whisked the blindfold off, and for a minute, the sun in Sam's eyes blinded her. They were flying over the ocean, except, Danny wasn't the one flying them. They were in a hot air balloon. "Danny-" She looked at the water below her, and the sun sinking lower over the horizon of the ocean. "This is- I mean- you _built _this?"

Danny laughed, pleased by Sam's reaction. "Yeah. Well me and my dad did. And Jazz paid for a lot of this. You'll have to thank both of them when we get back."

The water below lulled gently, a rhythmic sound to the beating of Sam's heart. The sun spread miraculous colors over the ocean's blue surface. Sam tried not to turn around and kiss Danny. Her heart ached. It was the most beautiful and romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

So, instead she leaned further over, inhaling the salty air. "This is..._wow._"

Danny let go of her and stepped back. "There's more." He said sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

Sam stepped closer too him, studying his face. "Ugh, Danny, you _did _spend money on me didn't you? The air balloon was enough I mean-"

Danny looked up at her and laughed. Still laughing, he pulled her closer and kissed her. Sam pulled away, however. She looked confused. And then, her face lit up, and the sun shone across her face.

"I already told you, Sammy. I didn't spend a dime."

"Not one penny." Sam said, hugging him before pulling him into another kiss.

And as the sun sank lower into the horizon, and stars dotted the sky, the two stood there kissing on the air balloon in which Danny had made to make everything to be perfect when he told Sam he loved her. And as Sam listened to the lull of the ocean waves, for the first time, she didn't bother scolding Danny for calling her Sammy.

* * *

**Okay, well, please review guys. I hate begging but honestly...one review last chapter? It broke my heart, a little. I had a lot of people put this story on alerts, but still...one reiview?**

**_What hurts the most..._**

**_is not getting any reviews for a story!_**

**I won't demand reviews, but they do make me happy. And I'll need suggestions for the letter C. Alls I have is C is for Chemistry. Got ideas? Private message me or tell me it in a review.**

**-GoddoessoftheMoon**


	3. C is for Cold

**Totally, thanks so much for the reviews! I kind of felt like last chapter, I was begging and that totally makes me feel bad. But, I really did like the reviews. Much better than the chapter before that.**

**Disclaimer: Psh! Danny and me, well, we're tight, but I don't **_**own**_** him.**

**Dedication: To ****Balaclava****. Cause' she gave me this suggestion. And I found her review particularly entertaining. **

_**Published: **__September 17, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 3: **__C is for (the) Cold_

* * *

"_I don't hate you, Danny. It's because of you that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park." –Valerie Grey  
"Hey! What about the Fentons?"-Danny Phantom  
__**"**__Are you kidding? They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof." -Valerie Grey  
"True." –Danny Phantom_

* * *

"Check it out dude, look what I got from online last night!" Tucker waved a piece of paper in front of Danny's face. Danny looked down, and refused to grab the paper. His hands were buried in his coat. The cold December air bit at his face and he had forgotten to bring gloves on their walk to pick up Sam for school.

"What is it, Tuck?" Danny asked warily.

"Five guaranteed ways to pick up chicks!" He said excitedly. "And maybe you could use some of these on Sam, eh?" He elbowed Danny's side.

"Shut up, Tuck. There's no way these will work."

"Yeah? Number one: take girl to a scary movie. Number two: open doors for girl. Number three: write her a poem or a song. Number four: put your arm around her or offer her your jacket when it's cold. Number five: all of the above. It's genius!"

Danny laughed. "I bet you wouldn't even manage to do any one of those."

"That's what_ you _think, dude. I plan on doing all of these actually by the end of this week. And you should totally use one of these on Miss Sam Mason. It's foolproof."

"Tucker…" Danny warned.

They were in front of Sam's house. Danny rang the door bell and gave a pleasant tap on the door. Sam flung the door open. "Oh my gosh, guys! I'm running late. Give me another minute." She closed the door in their faces and the two could here sounds coming from her living room.

Sam came out a minute later looking for haggard. Her hair was sloppily thrown into a pony tail, and she was in sweats and a tank top. And Danny didn't believe she could look any more beautiful. Of course, he had no time to catch his breath; Sam was already walking very quickly to school which was only a block away. Danny and Tucker struggled to catch up.

The three made it too school in time, and while Tucker set off for AP Calculus, Sam and Danny headed off the trigonometry.

The three of them were finally seniors, and classes seemed to get more hectic. Sam actually allowed Danny to copy her homework once in a while when a ghost kept him up late. Like last night, when he was at her house until two in the morning, copying her chemistry notes and when he left her that night, she had seemed very tired. Which was probably why she had slept in late that day.

There was little time for the three of them to hang out any more. There seemed to be a test every other day, a college application to fill out, or a ghost attacking Amity. Every waking hour was stressful, and halfway through the school year, it was finally starting to get to them.

Danny studied Sam from across the room. She was intently taking notes and looking through her back pack, looking for something. She was a complete mess, and Danny couldn't have loved that more about her. She looked up at him curiously for a moment, blushed, and then bent her head back down. Danny looked down too. He was beginning to lose track of how many times he had been caught staring at her this week.

School went by slowly, seeing as it was Friday. Sam and Danny were planning on going to Sam's house to cram for their English test on Monday while Tucker was going on a date with Star. Danny had to do everything to keep from laughing. Star, again? Hadn't he been down that road before?

Finally, school was over. Tucker had said goodbyes to Sam and Danny and headed off to Star's locker so he could take her to the Nasty Burger. Sam and Danny, however, headed out the school door. Danny carried Sam's trig book in his back pack, since it was he only book she needed.

When the two stepped outside, they were embraced with a rush of cold. The snow had begun falling harder than ever and the wind whipped violently. They had barely made it out of the school parking lot when Danny's back pack broke. "Great." Danny muttered. "This is what we get for getting to much homework over the weekends…"

"Its okay, Danny, I'll help you." Sam said calmly bending down. Danny hadn't noticed before, but Sam's lips were blue, and her arms sported goose bumps. Without thinking, Danny pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. He scooped up the rest of his books, and pulled Sam off her knees. He wrapped his arm around Sam's soldiers, and tried to create some friction to keep her warmer.

Many Casper High students drove by honking their horns at the sight of Danny and Sam so close in contact. "Have fun with your girlfriend, this weekend, Fenturd!" Dash had screamed driving past in his Mercedes.

"You know, Danny, I think people think we look like a couple." Sam observed. She was tried to snuggle closer to Danny without him noticing. Danny tightened his grip around her.

"So what if that's a good thing?" Danny muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sam asked.

Danny ignored her, and kept moving his arm up and down to keep her warm. The two were on Sam's porch step before Danny finally let go.

"Thanks, Danny. That was really sweet." Sam stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. It was amazing how much a person could grow in three years!

Danny's immediately put his hand where Sam had kissed him. And without thinking he lightly kissed her lips.

"What was that?" She asked light headed. Danny kissed her. Wait, Danny kissed her? Danny _had _kissed her! Sam's breathing had become shallow. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I thought your lips could use some warming up, too." Danny said smugly.

"Well your lips looked a little chilly, too." Sam said boldly.

Danny smiled, lifting Sam's head up to kiss her. The kiss was short, but to Sam, it was perfect.

"My lips are still cold." She said playfully, and this time, it was her who kissed Danny, a little more forcefully.

And as the two of them stood on Sam's porch kissing, Danny's jacket fell off of Sam's shoulders, and Danny dropped the books he was caring. Monday's English test still loomed over them and there were still several ghosts to be caught that night. The wind howled around the two of them, and snow fell forcefully on their faces. And for once, neither one really cared.

* * *

**My favorite, definitely, so far. I really was beginning to give up on these little oneshots, but I actually liked this one!**

**Thanks again, ****Balaclava****, for the awesome review! **

**Reviews, please, guys? They make my day? Especially since today was Mile Monday for volleyball, and I'll need some cheering up!**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


	4. D is for Dentist

**Hola! Como estas? Mi gusta escribir. Yeah, that's about all the Spanish I know. And I have a test on Tuesday so wish me luck with that.**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who knows what Mi gusta escribir means. Okay, well here we go with chapter 4 of my twenty six chapter oneshot collection. Can someone just tell me if this ideas stupid?**

**Disclaimer: Danny Fenton is not mine. He belongs to Sam Manson. Just kidding!**

**Dedication: sciencefreak330 thanks so much! **

_**Published: **__September 29,2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 4: **__D is for Dentist_

* * *

"_Y-you're a girl __and__ a ghost?"-Valerie_

"_And__ you're welcome"-Dani_

* * *

"I don't even see why I have to have my wisdom teeth pulled." Danny groaned.

"Danny, it's not like it's going to hurt _that _bad." Sam said, try to soothe him. "Besides, if you don't get them pulled, they're going to keep bothering you."

"I know, but I don't like the dentist." Danny mumbled.

"Well, you can hold my hand if you get scared."

Danny immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at him, giving him a look. Sam had agreed to drive Danny to the dentist's office since his car had broken down a week earlier.

They were still standing in the school parking lot, long after everyone else had gone home because it had taken Sam a half an hour to coax Danny not to skip his appointment.

Sam pulled her hand away. "Danny, we aren't even there yet."

Ignoring her, Danny latched on to her arm and faked a terrified expression. "Don't make me go!" He fell to the ground.

Sam laughed. "Get up, Danny, or we're going to be late."

Danny stood up and smiled. "That's fine with me."

The two quickly reached Sam's car quickly once Danny cooperated. As juniors, they go to park closer to the school. Nothing had changed much except that Tucker was now dating Valerie. And Danny and Sam still fought for their feelings with one another. Sam had kept hearing rumors that Danny would ask her to prom, but she always blocked them out. Danny would _never _love her the way she loved him.

They reached the dentist's quickly. Danny scooted in close to Sam as they walked through the door. "They won't stick me with needles or anything will they?" He whispered to her as he scribbled across the sign in sheet.

"I don't know Danny." She said, taking a seat in the waiting room.

Danny took sat next to her, and picked up a children's book called _Henry's Trip to the Dentist_. He quietly read the book out loud to Sam. He made his voice change for different characters and Sam kept bursting into small giggling fits, causing most people in the waiting room to give them annoyed looks.

A mother who was sitting across from them and reading a book looked up and smiled. "Ah, I remember when I was young and in love."

Sam blushed wildly. "Oh no, we're just friends." She corrected.

"For now." The woman smiled, and went back to reading her book. Both Danny and Sam gave her a tiny look.

Just then, a nurse came in. "Daniel Fenton." She called apathetically.

Danny and Sam stood up, and Sam squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. She knew he was scared of needles let alone needles shoved inside his mouth.

The nurse led them into a small room with one window which let in a small amount of light. "Dr. Shultz will be here shortly." She said in a monotone.

She left the two of them in a small room. Danny looked around unsure, and sat down in the small patient chair. Sam pulled up a tiny chair next two his. Without thinking, she brushed his hair out of his eyes. Danny looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, mommy." He said in the same voice he used from _Henry's Trip to the Dentist. _Sam laughed glad that he was able to cover up her moment of insecurity.

At that moment, Dr. Shultz walked into the room. "Hello, Mr. Fenton, I'm Dr. Shultz, and I'll be removing your wisdom teeth today." Danny nodded, and set his mouth in a firm line.

"I'll need to make your mouth numb, so we'll be injecting some Novocain into your mouth, alright?" Once again, Danny nodded.

Dr. Shultz picked up a long needle and walked over to Danny. "Open your mouth…" Dr. Shultz instructed inching the needle closer. This time, Danny really did grab Sam's hand and she squeezed it tightly. Danny squeezed back.

Danny stared determinedly at the ceiling as Dr. Shultz injected the needle to his mouth several times. Once Dr. Shultz began removing his wisdom teeth Danny became a little less tense. Still, he never loosened his grip on Sam's hand.

The process took about a half an hour, and the whole time Sam wanted to pull away. She never wanted to let go either. Dr. Shultz finally stood up, and Danny dropped Sam's hand, relief spreading through his body.

"Alright, Mr. Fenton, I need to get your X rays, and I'll be right back." Dr. Shultz left the room, and Danny sighed loudly.

"That sucked." His voice sounded slurred.

Sam patted his shoulder. "At least it's over." She said. "And I think you broke my hand in the process."

"Sorry." Danny mumbled massaging her right hand. "My mouth hurts really badly, though." He groaned.

"Well, it will hurt for a while."

"I wish I could feel something, though." Danny said, trying to attempt to laugh. "You could probably kiss me right now and I wouldn't feel it at all."

Sam looked at him curiously. Did he really just say that? She watched his face pale a little.

She scooted closer to him. _Since when had he become so tall? _Sam asked herself. Slowly, she lifted herself onto her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips.

"Did you feel that?" She asked, half joking and half serious.

"I don't know, they felt a little tingly."

And without warning, she was kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around her waste. The kiss was light, because Danny was in pain, and it took all Sam could not to through all her energy into that kiss.

Much to their embarrassment, however, Dr. Shultz walked in on them.

He gave a small laugh. "I'm sure Mr. Fenton won't be able to feel that for a few days, young lady."

Danny kept his eyes on Sam as he spoke. "No, I felt it, and it was the best feeling ever."

Dr. Shultz shook his head, and quickly explained that his wisdom teeth had been removed successfully.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand boldly, and led her out of the dentist's office. "Come on, Sam." He muttered to her. "Let's go try and get some feeling back into my lips.

The lady was still reading her book, and didn't even look up as the two of them left. She smiled as she shook her head.

"I told them."

* * *

**Don't ask me why that one took so long to post. School is starting to persecute me thats why. My ACTs are coming up, and my homework is killing me.**

**So if you want to make me feel better, a review would be lovely. **

**Oh, and don't forget suggestions. E, thats a toughy. I was thinking Elephants but it's your choice...**

**Thanks again,**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


	5. E is for Emergency

**Well, here you go, seeing as I won't be able to update this for another few days. I had tons of ideas, so thank you very much for those. Usually, I just take the first idea I see. **

**I actually had a really good idea for E (e mails) but the point of these oneshots is to challenge myself so hopefully someone will suggest mail, or note or something. I was thinking about doing some more like angsty ones, not like completely bad, but where Danny and Sam maybe don't end up together. Maybe just one or two of those? **

**What do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but me and him are pretty much tight.**

**Dedication: Offthecrazymeter for this wonderful idea. **

_**Published: **__October 1, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 5: **__Emergency_

* * *

_(Sam is shown with Dora and the other girls in the football field)__  
"Well, here's a statement. It says: "I'll never win in this outfit!"  
__(Sam frowns)__ "Still, Miss Manson has a point. You girls are unique individuals with strong opinions and independent minds." -Dora  
"You're darn right we are!" -Sam  
'It's my job to make you forget that and mold you into happy little princesses."-Dora  
__(all girls cheer savor Sam)_

* * *

Sam rolled over on her side and looked at the clock. It was a little past two. She picked up her phone from her nightstand, and looked at the screen with a flashing picture of Danny on it. 

"Are you aware of the time?" Sam answered groggily.

"Yeah." Danny said nervously. "I just need you to come over here now."

Suddenly, Sam felt more alert. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's an emergency. I don't have time to explain. Just come over now, okay?"

Sam immediately hung up and slipped a hoodie of her tank top. She threw her hair into a quick pony tail. She slipped on a pair of flip flops she never wore, and scribbled a note to her parents in case they woke up.

Then, she slipped her cell phone into her sweatpants pocket in case Danny called again and hopped in her car towards Danny's house. The drive took only about five minutes but Sam sped up a little, worried.

Had someone been hurt? Was Jazz okay? Tucker? Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? Or worse, was Danny in trouble? Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't think she could bear it if one of her friends or family was injured or maybe even had been killed. So when Sam finally reached Fenton Works, she ran up to the porch steps to find Danny waiting, his head resting against the door. Though now wasn't the time to be observing him, she couldn't believe he could look any more gorgeous.

"What's wrong, Danny?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know what to do." Danny said, standing up, and leading her into the house.

Sam gripped his arm tightly. "What happened?"

Danny looked at her gripping his arm. "What happened? Mr. Lancer happened! I have to type my final essay for English in less than four hours if I want to make it to junior year! And I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Sam dropped Danny's arm. "So…you woke me up at two in the morning to rush over here to help you with an English essay?"

Danny looked at her as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, yeah."

"Danny!" Sam exploded.

"Shh! Sam, my parents are sleeping!"

Sam turned around and walked out the door, fuming. She had been so upset that she had gotten worked up over something that she thought was going to be a tragedy for nothing. She felt stupid, and didn't want to have to explain to Danny why she was mad.

She was halfway to her car when Danny grabbed her arm. "Sam, I'm sorry." He said, sounding worried. "I thought, that you would've assumed…"

Sam blinked away furious tears, and turned around. "No, it was my fault for assuming that there was some _real_ emergency."

Danny crushed her into a bear hug. "Its okay, Sam, nothings wrong except that I may fail junior year…So, technically, this is a _real _emergency."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Sam said hugging him tightly.

"What are we supposed to write the essay about?" Danny asked changing the subject, trying to lighten the mood.

"What your opinion is on love, and describe an experience when you were in love or when you thought you were in love."

"What did you write about?" Danny inquired.

Sam blushed. She wasn't about to tell him she had written eleven pages about a boy who was her best friend whom she had fallen in love with but could never have.

"Let's go inside, Danny, and I'll help you." She said, doing the best to ignore his question.

The two made their way into the comforts of Fenton Works, and Danny began working on his essay.

He asked a few questions now and then, but would not let Sam read his essay. However, Sam wasn't aloud to read it, and so when he left the room to grab some coffee for the two of them, she opened up his essay and began skimming the page.

_Some of the most wonderful love is the kind that comes from your best friends. Unfortunately, if you love your friend a little more than they know…_

Sam read the rest of the essay in shock. Was Danny talking about her? By the time she reached the tenth page, she had tears running down her face. Of course, Danny had forgotten the vocabulary they were supposed to use, but it was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever read.

Danny returned to minutes later, and set down the coffee by the computer. "At least I'm almost finished." Danny mumbled. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep…wait. Are you crying?"  
"Your essay's beautiful, Danny."

"You read it? Sam-"

But Danny was cut off by Sam's lips pressed against his. She kissed him until his lips felt numb. She kissed him until every feeling she had ever felt for him melted into that kiss. The sun had risen by the time Sam broke away.

"Sorry." Sam said breathlessly. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Danny grinned. "Believe me, I understand."

Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. Suddenly, she felt very tired.

"Danny?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

Danny stroked her hair. "Yeah?"

"Next time there's an emergency, be sure to warn me about what kind of emergency it is." She said, closing her eyes.

Danny laughed. "If every emergency ends up like this, then I don't think I want to."

* * *

**Okay, well that turned out really stupid. I want to make some chapters a little more angsty, but that would mean the rating would probably go up and I really wanna keep this a K+ story. Let me know what you think. Really, I'm not objecting to pure fluff. It's just in case you guys need a break from it. **

**Also, I think I'm getting a job, so perchance expect not so many updates from me with my stories: _Cut _& _My Sister's Keeper. _Just warning you, but I'm not employed yet. I'm sending in an application for a vet's fffice. Wish me luck!**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


	6. F is for Fairytales

**Do you believe this? It's my homecoming weekend and I have over one hundred problems in math, one hundred and four pages to read for English, new vocabulary for Spanish, a test in Biology on Monday, and test in Geometry on Tuesday, a test in health on Tuesday, and on top of all the I have a tournament for volleyball coming up. **

**Someone…HELP me. My stress-O-meter is way up there right now. Oh, and I got a shot. That hurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I do own these twenty six oneshots. **

**Dedication: bubbles888 because of all the wonderful ideas she gave me. Keep them coming, they are what help this little oneshot tirade updated. **

_**Published: **__October 5, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 6: **__F is for Fairytale_

"_We are here to look for the reality gem." -Danny  
"Which, according to Freakshow's book, are activated by touch. So as long as nobody found it yet, maybe this will be easy." -Sam  
__(the gem activates, falls on the rocket ship, and the rocket becomes alive. The rocket ship is now flying towards the jet, mouth open)__  
"It's never easy, is it?" –Sam_

* * *

"So, for your homework, you and a partner will write a script of your own fairytale. Try and make it as realistic as possible. And the more creative you are, the more of a chance that I won't fail you." Mr. Lancer looked over sternly at Danny Fenton, who for once was actually paying attention.

Sam immediately looked over at Danny. She and him were automatically partners since Tucker had chosen Valerie earlier on in the class.

Just then, the bell rang, permitting the students to go home. Sam gathered her books and walked over to Danny's desk. "Wanna work on this project at the park?" She asked. "It's pretty outside, for once, and I've been kept inside for way to long."

Danny looked up, and smiled. "Sure, I actually have no homework besides this class, so we can work on it as long as we need to."

The two of them left Lancer's class and dropped their books off in their locker and walked outside. The sun beamed warmly across their skin and the leaves had a pretty, autumn glow to them.

Sam sighed. "Autumn's my favorite time of year. It's so pretty and colorful!"

Danny looked over at Sam. She was wearing jeans and a tiny hoodie with a lacey black tank top underneath. Her hair was thrown back into a messy high pony tail. "Yeah. It is."

Sam glanced over to see Danny staring at her. She blushed uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. "Well, come on Danny. I wanted to get started as soon as possible."

Danny and Sam reached the park quickly. They found a bench towards the center of the park and Sam pulled out a peace of paper to right their script on.

"Okay, so this fairytale has to be based on something real." Sam began. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Once." Danny looked down. "But I think fairy tales are supposed to have happy endings."

Sam looked away. Danny had been in love? Had he loved Valerie? Her heart ached to think that Danny had held someone so close in his heart already and she had only one boyfriend her entire life who had turned out to be a complete fake.

"What about you, Sam?" Danny asked. "You ever been in love?"

The truth was, Sam had only ever been in love with Danny. But she wasn't about to tell him that so she looked down as she spoke. "Mine doesn't really have a happy ending either."

"Well, maybe a fairytale doesn't have to be about romance." Danny strategized.

"Why don't we just write about how the princess doesn't get her prince? I mean, in real life, do people always get the people they want. Why does a fairytale have to have a happy ending? I mean, if I were to tell you right now I loved you, the chances of you saying 'I love you back' are impossible." Sam stopped abruptly and stood up.

"Sorry." She muttered as she turned to walk away.

Danny grabbed her arm and placed his hands on her waist. "Do you really love me, Sam?" He asked quietly.

"Depends." Sam said trying to hide the tears that had welled up since her rant. "Would my fairytale have a happy ending?"

Danny pressed his cool lips against hers just as the wind blew around them sending the colorful leaves slurring around them. Sam pressed her lips harder against his, letting a few tears escape, though she wasn't sure why she was even crying in the first place.

Sam broke the embrace, and Danny sat back down on the bench. "Maybe I do know what we can write about…" Danny trailed.

So their paper ended and started like this.

_"Once upon a time, there was a lonely ghost boy who had fallen for a lonely Goth girl…and little did he know, but the girl had fallen for him as well."_

And they were both pleasantly surprised to find that Mr. Lancer thought the ghost twist was very creative and they both got full marks in English. Not to mention, their own happily ever after.

* * *

**Okay, I'm trying to do this so that, even though you guys suggest these things, I make them so you can't really guess what will happen besides Danny and Sam ending up together, except I might throw in a suprise one of them breaking up. (Gasp)**

**Also, do you like the point of view I'm in now, or do you want me to switch it up a little with having Sam's point of view and Danny's point of view...or is this point of view just fine?**

**Also, I know to keep it fluffy, but do you want a little angst thrown in there as well? Only one person answered last time. **

**Please, message me what you think, or send it in a review. I _love_ reviews. Love them! (hint, hint) (wink, wink)**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


	7. G is for Gun

**Don't ask me why this took so long to post. I mean, it's not a particularly long story. Of course, I'm now in over my head because I've decided to do swimming (five nights, two and a half hours), guitar (Tuesdays, for an hour) and select volleyball (three nights a week, one and a half to two hours)**

**I'm screwed. **

**Anyways, I've added some angst. This one…not too angsty but, there's enough I think.**

**Disclaimer: Me and Danny are tight, but Butch owns him. Not me.**

**Dedication: Phantomfangirl actually gave me this idea. I tried to twist it so it's not what you'd expect. Thanks, girl!**

_**Published: **__October 19, 2007_

_**Written by: **__GoddessoftheMoon_

_**Summary: **__26 random oneshots here! All DS oneshots starting from letter A going to letter Z. Whether they become friends or get together...I got them all here! _

_**Chapter 7: **__G is for Gun_

* * *

_(After Sam wears pink to get Danny's attention)__ "She surrendered her individuality for a boy! I'm so proud of her!" –__Paulina_

* * *

_"Are you sure you mom and dad won't be angry?" Sam asked, her amethyst eyes gliding around the Fenton's lab._

_Danny gave an exasperated sigh and tugged on seven-year-old Sam's arm impatiently. "Come one, Sam, we won't get in trouble if they don't catch us." _

_Sam allowed Danny to guide her across the lab to a clear case on a tiny black table. Inside the case was a tiny, white gun with the Fenton insignia plastered across it. The whiteness of the gun seemed luminescent in the dark of the basement. _

_"My mom and dad just finished it yesterday." Danny boasted. Danny confidently placed his hand on the DNA scanner. "I watch my parent's do this all the time." He said over his shoulder as the green ray scanned his hand._

_"DNA confirmed." A disembodied voice confirmed as the glass case covering the gun slid open ominously. _

_Danny immediately snatched the wordlessly out of its container and began examining the newest experiment of his parent's lab._

_Sam brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and wrapped her arm's around he stomach protectively. "Danny I don't like this. If we get caught…"_

_"Sammy, we won't be caught." Danny sighed._

_Sam gave Danny a glare. She really hated that name. Danny got the hint and became immensely involved in the Fenton gun to avoid Sam's watchful stare._

_"It's really heavy." Danny grunted weighing the gun in his hand. "It's almost like it's-" _

_It happened quickly. Danny dropped the gun and grasped wildly at it, hoping not to break it. In doing so the gun went off with a loud pop and a green ecto blast hit Sam in the stomach. She groaned as she collapsed facedown on the ground. _

_Danny heard his mom from upstairs. "Danny!" She called. He could hear her on the way to the basement but he did not answer her. Instead he walked over to Sam's fallen figure and knelt beside her. "Sam?" he asked hesitantly, the panic clear in his tiny voice. He rolled her over and poked her to stir her from the sleep-like state. Her amethyst eyes were shut tight. Still, she did not wake. He began pushed her shoulder trying to rouse her. "Sammy." He said as he began to cry. _

_Maddie Fenton was immediately by her son's side. She looked flushed, and her face showed concerned. "Jack, call 9-1-1." She called to her husband who was halfway down the steps. He turned around and began to hobble back up the stairs to find a phone._

_Silently, Maddie picked up Sam's frail body and headed upstairs. She walked into the living room and laid Sam down carefully on the couch. Jack soon appeared from the kitchen. "They're on their way." he said, breathlessly._

_Maddie looked down at the unmoving Sam. Her hands were slightly shaking and her brow was creased with worry._

_"Danny found out how to get his hands on the Fenton Ecto gun." She told her husband. "He must have set it off, and the shock must have paralyzed Sam and shut down her brain cells. She was sent into a coma. Who knows when she'll come out of it?"_

_After a minute of silence savor little Danny's noisy sobs the sound of sirens were heard. What did he do to his friend that had hurt so bad that she needed an ambulance? _

_Several men entered the room carrying a stretcher. They hoisted Sam onto it, and took her away silently. Danny sank to the floor. What were they going to do to her? "Sam!" he sobbed, as his mother picked him up and rocked him gently._

_"Its okay, Danny, Sam will be fine." His mother said reassuringly. Still, this brought no comfort to Danny as he sobbed into his mother's shoulder._

_"Sam…"_

* * *

Nine years later, Danny walked into a brightly lit room. A woman was sitting at a small desk. Pictures of her children surrounded her. "Good morning, Mr. Fenton, room 214, I presume?"

Danny gave her a small nod, and tucked the newspaper he had brought with him under his arm. He walked down the bright, deserted hallway until he reached the fourteenth room on the left.

Inside the small room was a young woman, black hair pouring over her shoulders. She was surrounded by different cars and balloons she had received in the hospital. The window curtain was drawn open for once, the window was open and light poured onto her face and her pale skin seemed to glow. Wind blew gently through the window, ruffling her hair.

She sighed deeply. Today was going to be a good day.

"Hi, Sam." Danny said. He pulled up a chair from a tiny table and began telling her his week. He talked for hours about everything. Things that he could tell no one else, and things that didn't even seem to matter. He read the paper and told her some of his hopes and dreams. He talked until his voice was hoarse. Sam still did not stir.

Impulsively, Danny grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam, wake up for me. Please." He said exasperatedly.

Tears began welling in his eyes unexpectedly. Normally, his visits to Sam were cheerful, if not a little heart breaking. He visited every Sunday to tell her about his week. He stroked her arm, hoping she would feel it. He touched her face, but not even a finger twitched. She was in this state because of him. She had missed out on nine years of her life only to waste it and listen to Danny chatter endlessly every Sunday. He didn't even know if he could hear him!

Without thinking, Danny bent over and kissed Sam's lips firmly. Angry tears spilt over her face. He kept waiting for her to kiss him back, but it was as if he was kissing a lifeless corpse. In truth, wasn't he?

Heartbroken once again, Danny stood up listlessly, grabbing the newspaper off the side table where a picture of seven-year-old Danny and Sam stood in front of Fenton Works, smiling happily, unaware that one of them would not be awake for the next nine years because of the boy standing beside her. Danny made his way out of the room slamming the door and making the whole room shake; the picture frame landing face down on the side table.

Danny got into his car, sitting in the hospital parking lot. He sat there, unwilling to leave as he always did, and he looked up at the open window where he knew Sam lay.

* * *

The brain monitor in room 214 began to beat in rhythmic movements. A pair of amethyst eyes opened slowly. The young women pressed her hands to her lips. They tingled for some odd reason. Instinctively, she looked around and picked up the fallen picture frame. There was a younger version of herself and her best friend staring happily at the camera.

She had know clue where she was going, but she heard gasps as she made her way down the hallway and the stairs to the outside world. She wanted to feel the sun again.

She reached the parking lot. Few cars were there. The car in the first lane had a young man sitting in it. His black hair hung over his blue eyes. Her heart beat wildly. She stumbled over to the car, her legs still unused to walking.

The man in the car was crying. He was touching his lips, and she immediately raised her hand to her own. Tears formed into her own eyes as she opened the passenger seat and slipped in.

The man looked over, and she smiled as she watched his eyes widen.

"Hello, Danny."

* * *

**Corny right? I was going to make one like this for a longer individual oneshot but, I like sticking it in here too. I was also going to put in Danny's reaction and some corniness but I took it out. Then, I was going to leave it with Sam waking up and putting her hands to her lips and not even seeing Danny.**

**I just wanted Danny's day to be a litle better. **

**Anyways, I've decided to update once a week. Hopefully on Friday, and if not Sunday. So that's that. **

**Your suggestions keep the story moving. So suggest, review, and whatever else. just don't take this idea. Thanks, I love you review people!**

**-GoddessoftheMoon**


End file.
